1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) chromones having the following structural formula: ##STR2## in which R is lower alkoxy having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, aryl such as phenyl, halogen or trihalo lower alkyl. These compounds are useful as anti-allergic agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that compounds having a chromone nucleus exhibit oral anti-allergic properties. See, for example, our French Pat. No. 2,124,427 published Mar. 2, 1972. Also, it is know that 3-substituted chromones exhibit anti-allergic activity. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,114 there are described, inter alia, 6-ethyl, 6-methoxy, 6-chloro and the unsubstituted 3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) chromones, as having such anti-allergic properties.